Headmistress : Astronomy Tower
by MrsRavensmut
Summary: Hermione is now the new Potions Mistress and she found back to Minerva. But Narcissa isn't so keen on letting Hermione forget their nights ... Latest addition to the Headmistress stories ... SMUT/ HGxNM /
1. Chapter 1

A new school year had begone and, as so often, Hogwarts was welcoming a new staff member. Past year, it had been Narcissa Malfoy's turn to be presented to all students as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Both her collegues and students had been more than sceptical about her arrival. Even though she hadn't taken part in any Death Eater attacks, she had still been maried to one. But as Narcissa said herself – and soon proved in her behaviour – she was never a firm supporter of the Dark Lord. She never came to regret her husband's death and even though she had loved Draco very much, she knew that he would have turned particularly wrong if he hadn't also passed during the battle.

So, all in one, Narcissa was happy to be on her own and thus, to be able to start a new life. A life so new, that she had recently changed her name back to Narcissa Black. But what Narcissa liked most about her new freedom, was her retrieved ability to engage in various relationships. Before she married Lucius, she had been quite famous around Hogwarts for her numerous conquests; one them being none other than the stunning Lily Potter – though she denied that information to her very last day at Hogwarts.

But recently, Narcissa could pride herself on conquering yet another brillant and handsome witch. The very witch that had become her newest collegue a few weeks ago, after she had been her student the year before: Hermione Granger. The relationship they had shared for a few months during Hermione's seventh year may have been a matter of sincere feelings, but if it had, none of them ever said a word about it. They would meet in Narcissa's office or even her classroom after hours, and fuck until one of them collapsed. The one time Narcissa had talked to Hermione after sex, the young witch had gotten so scared by her feelings that she never came to see her again.

Yet now they were sitting next to each other in the Great Hall every morning, every day. And Narcissa had tried to talk to her; about the weather, some troubling students or even the lastest Quidditch match – and Merlin knew how less she cared about Quidditch – but Hermione had never graced her with more than a few polite words. So Narcissa had decided to take her actions further. She knew for a fact that Hermione's weak spot had always been her legs – how could someone blame her for that? Narcissa's legs were sin. Therefore, from day to day, she proceeded in shortening her robes inch by inch. Today, the hem of her teaching dresses were finally resting over her knees; miles higher than Minerva's emerald excuse for a dress. Yet Hermione's eyes couldn't detach themselves from the elder Headmistress.

As she sat down next to the young Potions Mistress, Narcissa let out a long sigh and her dress reached her mid-thighs in her seated position.

« Quite an interesting choice of clothing, Narcissa » Hermione absent-mindedly commented while pouring herself a glass of pumpkin juice.

« Oh so now you are talking to me? » Narcissa hissed, low enough to keep their neighbours out of their conversation.

« Is there something you want to tell me? » Hermione asked, yet without crossing Narcissa's look.

« There a quite a few things I would like to tell you, Hermione. But not here. Just come to my office tonight, we need to talk things over ».

« I am sorry Narcissa, but tonight I have a meeting with our Headmistress. We need to discuss when and how we will organise the commemoration. Last year has been a mess and the late deserve better than a few half-baked quiches and your lack of talent at playing the harp » Hermione coldly answered.

« I beg you pardon? » Narcissa exploded. « If you must know, I have been playing the harp for longer than you've been born! ».

« And yet, the result is quite … disappointing … »

« Enough! Now don't try to tell me that being the Potions teacher turns every well-behaved witch into a Snape! What have I done to you to deserve such a cold shoulder Hermione? »

Narcissa's tone had risen high enough for Minerva to throw them a few worried looks now. Hermione waved the Headmistress's worries away with a calming hand before she finally turned to Narcissa.

« You should be the one doing the explaining. December last year you tell me that you would be more than happy to see Minerva and I finding back to each other and the minute we do, you try everything to seduce me! » Hermione coldly explained, a threatening vein pulsing on her forehead.

« Please … You were already cold with me before I started dressing like a common whore », Narcissa waved her off. « But now I get it. I don't need to wear ridiculously short dresses to arouse you » she slowly whispered. « And that is why you're so mad and keep watching Minerva so forcefully. You're scared that she will notice, because you never told her that I was getting you off while she ignored you. »

To her greatest displeasure, Hermione felt a rush of heat filling her as Narcissa's words imbedded in her ear. She tried to shake her arousal off by biting off a great piece of gingerbread, but Narcissa only smirked at her wide-open mouth.

« I am quite pleased to see that you are still so good at putting big pieces in your mouth » Narcissa commented.

Hermione instantly choked on her bread and Narcissa mocked a worried look as she padded her back. « Breathe Hermione, I wouldn't want you to choke on it » she mused.

Those were the last words it took Hermione to go back to that one time Narcissa had kept a little « surprise » for her. _It was Christmas holidays and Hermione had found an anonymous card in her defence against the dark arts book as she came back to it in the library after a short break. « 9 o'clock, top of the Astronomy Tower, no wand, no underwear ». She knew Narcissa's handwriting by heart. Her heart already started pumping wildly at the thought of tonight's events. Narcissa's had been dropping hints at her for weeks now. She just kept talking about a « big » surprise for her._

_Shortly before nine, Hermione, alone in her dormitory, slid her knickers down her slim legs and rested her wand on her night table. In the corridors, the cold winter breeze quickly hardened her nipples underneath her white blouse and tickled her exposed parts. By the time she reached the top of the Astronomy tower, her nipples had grown rock hard and printed two remarkable pebbles on her blouse. The blood was rushing in her cunt in a vain effort to heat her parts. She hadn't even seen Narcissa yet, but her walk had already made her feel so naughty that she wanted nothing more than to be spanked into oblivion._

_Narcissa had other plans. She had cast a few spells to keep the top of the tower warm and free from intruders. Not only because she didn't want anybody to interrupt, but also – and mostly – because she was already striped naked, leaning against the central structure. Hermione's jaw dropped instantly as she saw her and she felt herself getting a little wet already. _

" _Come her, on your knees" Narcissa commanded, indicating the spot right in front of her._

_Hermione didn't think twice and threw herself at Narcissa's feet. Only there did she finally discover what her "big surprise" really was. And "big" was the right word indeed. She knew that some lesbian couples did that, but she had never experienced it herself. Indeed, where normally Narcissa's clit would have been hidden between her folds, a two-inch-wide and at least seven-inch-long cock was resting. No, not resting. Rather tauntingly towering towards Hermione's trembling lips._

" _You know what to do" Narcissa smirked at her. Hermione's heart started racing. She had been with a guy, once. But it was Ron; he had played a bit with her breasts, plunged his dick inside her a few times and it was over. She had never even tried to take his dick in her mouth, and his was significantly smaller and narrower. _

"_I am not asking, dear, I am commanding" Narcissa rushed, tightly gripping her hair. Hermione open her mouth just soon enough to receive Narcissa's member. She hadn't even taken half of it between her lips that she already felt herself choking. _

"_Easy now" Narcissa soothed her "Breathe Hermione, I wouldn't want you to choke on it". Sensing a challenge in the older woman's voice, Hermione did her best to relax and started twirling her tongue around Narcissa's engorged clit. "There you go …" Narcissa praised her, tilting her head back as the pleasure started building up. Liking the muffled moans Narcissa was starting to give, Hermione grew more confident in her work and started bobbing up and down her length, taking more and more of her into her mouth._

_By the time Narcissa's thighs started trembling from the pleasure, she grabbed Hermione's shoulders and hoisted her up. The younger witch had only just gotten to her feet that Narcissa plunged her slick cock into her wet cunt and started pumping into her in earnest._

"_Oh Merlin … Nar … cissa … I … Ooh "Hermione moaned. She had gotten so wet by Narcissa's moans that the huge cock easily slipped into her folds and she adjusted in no time. Even though it felt good, Hermione was slightly disappointed. She liked it when sex hurt just a bit, when it was just rough enough to leave her sore for a few days after. It was for that kind of sex that she went to Narciss. So when she'd seen her huge cock, she thought that she would get it._

"_Don't worry, you'll be regretting that thought very soon" Narcissa promised her, the skilled legilimens that she was having read every thought Hermione just had. She continued thrusting into her until she was once more on the verge of an intense orgasm. Fighting her urges, she turned Hermione around and bent her over the guard-rail of the tower. It was just high enough to offer Narcissa a perfect view of Hermione's cunt from behind. The witch's skirt, in this position, hid nothing of her glistening folds and her perky ass. Narcissa licked her lips in apprehension. _

" _Don't turn around and stay in this very position" Narcissa warned her while kneeling behind her. Hermione tried not to be embarrassed at the thought of Narcissa's head being so close to her rear; that try succeeded for she instantly grew wetter at the thought of what this position usually implied with Narcissa. The older witch smirked while still reading Hermione's mind. She slowly lapped at her cunt before lazily shoving two fingers in her opening._

" _So I take it that you liked our latest 'detention' … what a little slut you make …" she mused. She knew Hermione loved being slightly insulted or humiliated when it came to sex. She liked feeling someone was in charge of her and dominated her, she liked knowing that someone was taking control of things and she didn't need to worry about a thing. "Don't you?"_

_Hermione kept silent, both because she tried to concentrate on the fingers in her cunt and not the wide emptiness beneath her eyes, and because she couldn't bring herself to say these words. "Don't you?" Narcissa repeated, adding a third finger into her cunt. "I … Ooh …". Seeing Hermione's lack of cooperation, she took her fingers back and started jerking herself off, lubricating her cock with Hermione's juices. _

"_No!" Hermione protested. She started wriggling her arse in the air, clenching her thighs together in a desperate need for friction. Narcissa smirked to herself again and started to lightly blow on Hermione's folds, all the while stroking her cock. "Ah! Please! Narcissa" Hermione moaned in discomfort. _

"_Say it!" Narcissa commanded before she started blowing again._

"_Alright!" Hermione suddenly screamed. "I like it when you take my ass!"_

_Narcissa laughed briefly, gloating over her victory. "Oh dear …" she mocked, gathering a bit of her juices on a finger and travelling to her tighter pucker. "I didn't 'take' your ass. I only played around a bit, like that …" she argued, pushing a finger inside Hermione's hole._

"_YES!" Hermione screamed, surprised by her own pleasure. But she didn't care anymore. She was over-sensitive and needed Narcissa, now. "What are you waiting for then? Take me! Take me!" she cried, nearly out of her mind from wanton. _

"_My pleasure …" Narcissa murmured. She took each cheek into a firm hand and pushed the tip of her engorged clit against Hermione's hole. Hermione, on her side, was pushing her ass back to meet her member, now trembling in need. Then, with one strong hip movement, Narcissa buried herself in Hermione's arse._

"_OOHHH!" The two women moaned. Hermione's arse was so tight around Narcissa's dick that she came instantly, her juices running down her thighs as she screamed Hermione's name. As she heard Narcissa coming, Hermione grabbed behind her and reached for Narcissa's hips, forcing her to move. "You are not done here!" she bellowed. _

_Narcissa quickly tried to collect herself and started moving inside Hermione's arse. She was in heaven. Hermione herself was wincing into the dark night. It was burning, it was burning really bad. And Narcissa kept quickening her pace. But Hermione knew, from all the time she had played with her favourite toys, that it would only get better from now on. And she was right because the pain started to fade away to be replaced by raw pleasure. _

_That night she came so many times that she stopped counting. Had most students not been at home for the holidays or fast asleep, they would have heard her screaming from the top of the Astronomy Tower all night._

Hermione finally swallowed her piece of gingerbread. She was definitely soaking wet under her thick black robes. She could neither look Narcissa nor Minerva in the eyes. She had never been able to tell Minerva how much she liked that kind of sex. And if she looked into Narcissa's eyes right now, she would only drag her into a nearby broom closet and beg her to take her arse, no matter if the whole Great Hall could hear them.

Hermione breathed in slowly and stood up with the little dignity she had left. "If you'll excuse me" she muttered before leaving her seat. She was about to leave the table as well, just when Narcissa took her hand and spun her around to face her. Hermione clenched her thighs together at the sight of Narcissa's displayed legs.

Maybe one last time wouldn't hurt …

Please leave a review! Tell me if you'd like a sequel!


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione's last good sense leaving her, she threw Narcissa a look the older witch knew very well and both strode off across the Great Hall. They were so busy avoiding students, that neither of them felt Minerva's eyes on them.

Once they left the Great Hall, Narcissa took the lead and opened a secret passageway behind Ingolf the Iambic's portrait on the first floor. Hermione was so worked up that she didn't even find the strength to ask where Narcissa knew this passage from.

The portrait hadn't even properly closed behind them, that their lips crashed together, their tongues meeting in a devilish fight for dominance. Hermione's hands were the first to find the other one's body and she made quick work of the two ridiculous buttons holding Narcissa's dress together on her left hipbone. Her robes parted and Hermione was so firm to grab her breasts through her bra that Narcissa couldn't even try undressing her.

« And I thought you … came to me … to be the … submissive … one » Narcissa mocked between kisses.

« Shut it » Hermione coldly commanded while pushing up her bra. While she lowered her mouth on Narcissa's already rock-hard nubs, the older witch had to reach for the clasp of her bra by herself. A loud moan building in her throat, she finally managed to unclasp it on her third clumsy try, her hands shaking from anticipation.

She had never seen Hermione so controlling. The young witch's mouth had now left her breast to regain her mouth while she pushed her open dress and bra from her shoulders, leaving her in nothing but her knickers, while Hermione was still completely dressed in her black teaching robes.

« Bend over! » Hermione suddenly ordered and Narcissa looked at her bewildered. The passageway gave directly onto a very small room that was completely empty except for a few closed boxes. « 'Mione, these are covered in dust and rat dung you can't … » she argued. But Hermione only grabbed her hips and turned her over before pushing her onto the boxes.

Yet, just before Narcissa collided with her target, the boxes were suddenly transfigured into a large wooden desk. Even more surprising, was how softly Narcissa landed, given the firmness of the desktop. Hermione was definitely the brightest witch of her age, even when utterly mad and horny.

A first, sharp, slap landed on Narcissa's arse while Hermione started shouting, punctuating every word with another slap: « How … could you … do … that … to me? Do you … think … it is … funny … to play me … like that? » she bellowed.

Narcissa moaned loudly at the twelfth slap, forcing the act a bit. « Ooooh Professor Granger … You are so sexy when you punish me! You are right, I've been a very, very, naughty girl » she pouted in a suggestive voice.

Hermione stood there for a second, her hand raised above Narcissa's arse, unable to slap her another time. Merlin was this woman hot. She felt a rush of excitement travel through her body while Narcissa threw her a taunting look over her shoulder. Seeing that her tormentor was slipping out of her anger, she raised her arse a bit higher, as a peace offering: « Pleeeaaaase professor Granger … punish me more … I deserve it! » she moaned.

Hermione stood still for another split second. She suddenly realised this really was the first time she was the controlling one, sexually speaking. She had to admit that, now that her anger had dropped, she felt a bit lost. But her wit quickly took over and she suddenly remembered a few spells she had read on late working sessions in the Restricted Section.

« Oh you will get what you deserve, you filthy little slut » she heard herself promise. She drew her wand from her robes and raised her sleeves. « _Incarcerous!_ » she bellowed and Narcissa's hands were tied behind her back while her legs parted so that each of her ankles were bound to a foot of the table.

« Oh, bondage? Very creative … I just thought about doing that twenty years ago » Narcissa mockingly commented.

Hermione bit her lip in anger. She had to do better, she needed to shut that woman's mouth. But it was so hard to think when her nipples started pointing through her thin black blouse – Why on Earth didn't she put on a bra this morning? – and her juices started dripping through her panties.

« _Incarcerous!_ » she called once more, aiming for Narcissa's head this time. And suddenly Narcissa's smirk was split in two by a tight gag that kept her from pronouncing any audible sound. She fought the gap for a bit, but quickly turned back to Hermione, her eyes clearly still mocking her.

Out of despair, Hermione have Narcissa's overly red arse a very harsh slap and the older witch gave out a slightly surprised gasp. « Now I get it … » Hermione muttered. And with one last _Incarcerous_, she also blindfolded Narcissa. « How do you like that, Miss Dominatrix? Not seeing a single thing that is happening around you? » she gloated in victory. Narcissa gave another pleading moan and Hermione simply smiled at herself. Game change.

Hermione stepped forward and knelt behind Narcissa. She was dripping. Hermione was treating her like her personal sex doll and Narcissa Black was dripping wet. Pleased, Hermione lowered Narcissa's knickers just enough to reveal her parts but didn't vanish them. It was much more satisfying to see her like that, her knickers just low enough to fuck her and still present enough to remind Narcissa how exposed she was. The potions mistress admired her work a bit, exploring her options. Narcissa's legs were spread so wide that you could see both her butthole and between the folds of her dripping cunt.

Hermione licked her lips and finally shed her own clothes off her. This was going to be fun.

Feeling inspired, she opened one the boxes, where she found a few rolls of parchment, quills and a few old wooden quill cases. She took out the cleanest quill and case and turned back to Narcissa who kept shouting out muffled calls.

She first put the case aside and started with the quill. As she lightly toyed with it against her victim's spine, Narcissa shuddered with a light sound of relief, goose bumps running all over her back. After the heat of her pounding, the softness of the quill felt divine against her severed flesh.

« Don't get used to it, it won't stay that soft for long » Hermione said, all the while transfiguring the quill case into a two-headed dildo. She kept stroking Narcissa's butt cheeks with the quill but slowly pushed one side of the dildo between her folds. She couldn't keep herself from moaning as it stretched her with ease and she realised just how wet she was. It was hard to resist her urges to fuck herself crazy with their new toy, her lust driving her nuts.

When she felt that Narcissa had completely calmed down thanks to the quill work, she approached the other half of the dildo from the older woman's cunt and entered her with one swift move. Narcissa's eyes opened wide behind her blindfold and she cried out Hermione's name just when her gag was removed.

« HERMIONE! MERLIN! YES! »

* * *

Minerva was growing a bit worried. It had been over half an hour since Hermione and Narcissa had left the Great Hall; nearly all students had headed to their classes already. Hermione and she were supposed to have a meeting right after breakfast.

_Well maybe the thought that we were meeting in my office_ the Headmistress thought to herself. She then shrugged and left her seat after waving Xiomara and Filius goodbye. When she left the Great Hall, she Clocktower bell rang eight o'clock and she suddenly realised how late she was for her meeting.

Thinking that Hermione had to be waiting for her in her office already, she rushed to the first floor. It wasn't the cleanest one, but the Ingolf the Iambic portrait passageway would at least bring her straight to her office floor. She opened the passageway and shrieked in shock.

« You like that, my naughty little slut ? »

Behind the portrait, Hermione, her shy little missionary and vanilla Hermione, was impaling Narcissa Black on a monstrously huge dildo, while shoving two fingers into the woman's arse. Narcissa herself was bound to a table with Gryffindor ties and moaning like true whore, eyes bound and her back covered in hand marks and sweat.

Time seemed to stop around this scene when Hermione felt a light chill and turned her head to the entrance of the passageway.

* * *

Sooo … That's for the sequel! I still can't figure out exactly how Min could react to that … Any suggestions?


	3. Chapter 3

Minerva stood there for a second or two, petrified. Narcissa and Hermione were still linked by their dildo but had stopped moving and the younger witch had only just removed her fingers from the older witch's arse. Then, without saying a word, Minerva turned on her heels, closed the portrait behind her and took the stairs.

« What just happened? » Narcissa finally asked, still blindfolded.

Hermione took a step back, disconnecting herself from the dildo. The wooden brown head of the toy was now sticking out of Narcissa's cunt, dripping with both their juices, blatant proof of how much pleasure both just took in that crime.

« This did not just happen … This did NOT just happen … » Hermione slowly muttered in disbelief, raising a hand to her shining forehead. She took a few more steps back until she was resting against the cool stone of the corridor wall.

« Hermione? » Narcissa called, now extremely ill-at-ease.

Hermione looked up at Narcissa's spread legs, cunt and arse, disgusted by the new rush of desire that rolled over her. « Yes, sorry » she murmured, flicking her wand in order to relieve Narcissa from her bindings.

Narcissa slowly opened her eyes, blinking wildly because of the sudden brightness of the place, and lifted herself up. As she turned around, she found Hermione curled up against the wall, still naked, her bushy hair hiding her face entirely. The blonde retrieved her wand on the floor and cast a few spells to clean and dress both her and Hermione, before she finally knelt in front of the brunette.

« Thank you » Hermione whispered, still not looking up to her.

« Hermione … Is it me or did … did Minerva just walk in on us? » Narcissa asked.

At these words, Hermione suddenly rose up in anger, her eyes glistening in non-shed tears.

« No, it isn't just you! Of course, Minerva walked in on us! What else did you expect? That's what happens when you do something stupid: people find out! » she bellowed, her cheeks turning red under her olive skin. Then she simply took her wand and left the passageway, her black robes flying behind her like a widow's bridal train.

Narcissa and Hermione didn't speak much the following days. For a fact, Hermione was simply impossible to find. Though she did teach all her classes that week, she didn't show up at any meal and no one ever saw her in the corridors.

Indeed, Hermione hadn't left her classroom in days, focusing entirely on her work, refusing to even just think about what had happened. The only thing she ate that week, were the two apples Violet Clearwater, Penelope's little sister, left her on her desk after class. She hadn't slept a lot either and was wearing dark shadows under her glassy eyes, resembling Moaning Myrtle more and more. It was that simple; without Minerva, she could only be a shadow of her former self. She was so drained from her energy, that she didn't even notice someone knocking at her door.

"Hermione? Are you alright? I feel like I haven't seen you in ages … Listen, Min's really not …" Xiomara Hooch stopped mid-sentence as Hermione turned around and she could see the expression on her face. "By Gwenog Jones's stick! Hermione, you look dreadful!"

"I am dreadful" Hermione snarled.

"This definitely has something to do with Minerva's state. You two are exactly the same when you're upset. Can you please go talk to her? She won't see me about a subvention for new brooms. Beauxbâtons is coming over next week for our exchange program and we absolutely can't have those ladies fly on a Comet 260!"

"Minerva will certainly not see _me_ if she doesn't even let you in" Hermione feebly argued.

Xiomara planted her hands on her hips, shooting bolts at Hermione through her yellow catlike eyes. She raised a warning finger towards her collegue, growing steadily angry "Now listen to me very carefully – and this isn't just about the brooms – I don't know what happened between the two of you and I don't need to know. But what I do know, is that it was a huge step for Minerva to come out and tell us about you. She wouldn't have done It if you didn't mean the world to her. I know that you have quite the age gap and that this might not last a lifetime, but it is exactly why you can't waste your time pitying yourself. So gather up some strength and bring you bloody arse to her door!"

Hermione looked at Xiomara with unblinking eyes, suddenly waking up from her sulking trance. She was right. No wonder she was Minerva's best friend; she had just the nerve and the courage both Hermione and Minerva sometimes lacked.

That very evening, after her last classes and a small diner plate she prepared for herself in the kitchens, Hermione strode off to Minerva's office. Feeling particularly brave, she even took the Ingolf the Iambic portrait, forcing herself to face the scene of the crime a last time. But when she reached the gargoyle, she only fell nose to nose with Narcissa.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Hermione sceptically asked.

"I just got sacked" Narcissa stated, raising a Hogwarts stamped letter to Hermione's eyes.

"Because of …"

Narcissa stopped her with a sign of her hand. "No. Well, not entirely. Minerva also found out that you weren't the first student I slept with and that the others weren't even legal. The schoolboard didn't find that particularly appropriate for a teacher – and you can't really blame them"

"You slept with other students? Who weren't even legal?" Hermione repeated in disbelief.

Narcissa only shrugged. "You know, I think that you're not the only young witch with mother issues here. None of them were forced to do anything. They were the ones to ask for it. Especially that little Clearwater girl, not as angelic as you'd …"

"Merlin's beard, Narcissa, you can't be serious! Violet is only a second year! She's still a child!" Hermione shrieked.

Narcissa smiled wide, digging two dimples in her high cheeks. "That's the look that I wanted to see on your face!" she said, nearly gloating. "Of course I'm joking – though I do believe that in a few years, you might have to postpone that young girl's advances. Truth is that I quit. I thought that being here, with the 'good ones' would help me find my path. But my path has always been clear: I need to take care of Malfoy Manor, Lucius's business and clear the name of Black. I have no business teaching anything to young witches and wizard. Minerva will find a better replacement in a flash."

"And you just woke up to that thought this morning?" Hermione sarcastically asked.

"We both know that I have another good reason to leave the castle, Hermione, don't make me say it. "

Hermione nodded. It truly was the wisest thing to do. With Narcissa gone, things could only get better between her and Minerva.

"Yet … My offer still stands, you know. It has been a while since you 'softly killed me' for the last time, but I'd still like to think that you'd turn to me the day you get sick of that old bat – no offense."

"None taken. But don't wait along too much Narcissa, it could take a while before I get sick of her – if I ever do."

Narcissa swiftly smiled at Hermione and turned on her heels, leaving for good. From now on, she would belong to the past. The only thing left to do for Hermione, was to find out if Minerva and her still had a future. Therefore, she walked up to the gargoyle, muttered a low "biscuit" and walked up to the Headmistress's office.

This time, nearly a year later, she didn't wait but knocked thrice and immediately entered the room. And just like a year before, Minerva was seated at her desk, her hat gone awry, a few locks gone loose from her bun and her spectacles low on her nose. She didn't look up when Hermione walked towards her desk and kept writing her letter, a stern expression congealing her features.

"Headmistress, I believe we had an appointment to organise the commemoration." she bravely stated.

"That was five days ago, professor Granger" Minerva coldly corrected.

"I've had some personal business to take care of. I am very sorry that I missed our appointment"

"Is that so? Personal business, while at Hogwarts?" Minerva retorted, finally looking up from her work. "Would you care to explain yourself?"

"I have done a terrible mistake not so long ago and I've been sulking about it for days. I hurt someone I care a lot about – actually, the person I care the most about."

"Why did you do such a thing, professor?" Minerva inquired, pretending that she didn't know where Hermione was headed.

"Because I am not as strong as I though. I am just as weak of a human being as any other. I felt abandoned and chastised. I started feeling like I had to hide my feelings and my desires, because what I wanted had a status that didn't go with desires. I felt trapped, because what I wanted most had become what hurt me most. But then a little passageway opened in that dark, dark, corridor where I couldn't see a single light and I was weak enough to take that shortcut." Hermione explained, the pain slipping through every word she pronounced.

Minerva slowly took off her glasses and set them aside on her desk, breathing in deeply. She then crossed her arms across her chest and Hermione thought her look had softened a bit.

"Hermione. Let me make something quite clear: I will always be Hogwarts's Headmistress. That does mean that I have a certain status and thus a certain image that do not want to get tarnished. But being with you has never been something to tarnish my reputation. And if my status made you feel like you couldn't lust after me anymore, I am sorry. Yet it isn't something that you didn't know about before." Minerva corrected.

"Yes, I knew. I knew it would be hard and I really thought that me being a professor would make things easier. But it didn't. It is only worse because now I also have to be careful about what my students will know and think about me. So I took a decision …"

Minerva stared at her, both dreading and expecting her answer, though her face didn't sell out a hint of it. This was it. This was the point where Hermione would finally give up on them. It was one thing to be outraged and furious and mad and hurt and lost because of what Hermione did to her, but it was another to stop loving her.

"I will accept the job the Ministry offered me in their legal department past year. The most important post-war trials are over now, but they will still need as much help as they can get. Then, when you'll be ready for it, I'd be more than happy to take you on a first date outside of these walls."

An incredulous smile forged its way on Minerva's lips despite her best efforts to fight it, suddenly lifting all the weight from her shoulders.

"I assume that you are _not_ giving up on us, then" she stated.

"Of course not"

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Hi guys ! So this is my very last chapter in the Headmistress stories. I had to think a lot about it before I decided to end it this way. I don't know myself how long Min and Hermione are going to stay together, by they are off for a better start now, after all this mess. I decided to end this for the same reason I introduced Narcissa's character: though I love Hermione and Minerva as a couple, I don't particularly like writing their smut.

I do not exclude writing a few one-shots from time to time, to give you a little glimpse of their life together, but I'd like to start another story now with characters who, in my opinion, have a more varied and refreshing sex-life.

Take care! I hope to see you soon on my other stories or on these ones!

Please leave a review!


End file.
